1. The Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a device for storing food at low temperatures, and is configured to store food in a frozen state or in refrigeration according to food type.
The inside of a refrigerator is cooled by continuously supplied cold air, which is continuously generated through heat exchange of refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation. Also, cold air supplied into the refrigerator is uniformly distributed throughout the interior of the refrigerator by means of convection so that food inside the refrigerator can be stored at desired temperatures.
A refrigerator body has a hexahedral shape with an open front, and the inside of the body includes a refrigeration compartment and a freezer compartment. A refrigeration compartment door and a freezer compartment door are provided on the front of the body to selectively close the open portion.
Also, a plurality of drawers, shelves, storage boxes, etc. is provided in a storage space within the refrigerator to enable optimal storage of various types of foods. Further, a plurality of baskets is provided on the rear of the refrigeration compartment door or the freezer compartment door. The storage space within the refrigerator is partitioned by the shelves, storage boxes, and baskets to enable proper storage of different types of foods.
Recently, refrigerators are being marketed that are provided with a dispenser on the front of a door to allow users to dispense filtered water or ice without opening the door.